The Legend of Chima: Lucky's Legacy (Direct sequel to After The Fall)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: It has been two years since the legendary beast, Link, died in Razar's arms. Dogma, the Dog Prince has started attacking everywhere at once. Tribes are turned against each other, no one is to be trusted, the sacred Chi no long held in high regard. But when a young Lion named Lucky happens to find a strange colored Chi Orb in some long abandoned room, history is changed. Forever.
1. Chapter 1- The Fall

The Legend of Chima: Lucky's Legacy

The Direct sequel to After The Fall

 **It has been two years since the legendary beast, Link, died in Razar's arms.**

 **A year since King Laval stepped down, and let his grandson, Louis, become King.**

 **Six months since suspicious activity has been noted around the Dog Camp.**

 **A week since Razar came back from his annual retreat.**

 **A day since Li'ella, Bladvic, and others left Chima forever.**

 **Dogma, the Dog Prince, has started attacking everywhere at once.**

 **Tribes are turned against each other, no one is to be trusted, the sacred Chi no long held in high regard.**

 **But, when a young Lion named Lucky happens to find a strange colored Chi Orb in some long abandoned room, along with a few other things, history is changed. Forever.**

 **The Legend of Chima: Lucky's Legacy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Fall**

 **The Lion Temple**

A young Lion ran through the ruins, striving to get away from a pack of Dogs.

"GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN KICK YOUR FURRY HIDE, CUB!"

"YEAH! LET THE THE ADULTS FIGHT!"

The Lion frantically shook his head wildly and only ran faster.

* * *

Laval and Louis, his grandcub, were fighting back to back in the Throne Room.

Louis was the current Lion King, but that didn't mean that Laval couldn't order people like he used to.

As the Elder battered a Dog away, he only thought one thing. _Brother. If only you were here..._

"Louis!"

"Yeah?"

Laval looked towards the Chi Pool, where only a few Orbs remained.

"Toss me a Chi Orb."

* * *

The Dogs heard the roar first.

They stopped chasing the young cub and set out to kill the older ones.

"He's no use to us...it's no fun chasing him anyway..."

* * *

Louis spotted the Pack Leader first.

The King snarled and stepped protectively in front of Laval, who had been hurt.

"Why have you come here? Who are you?"

The Dog snarled back.

"I am Dogma, the Pack Leader. For too long, you _cats_ have been the rulers...now...it is OUR time to RULE OVER CHIMA!"

Dogma lifted his head to the ruined ceiling and howled.

His Pack howled back from all sides.

Louis got Laval up, then the two looked at each other.

"...We won't survive this, will we?"

"No. No, my grandcub,"

Laval looked past Louis.

Then whispered. "Is Lucky okay?"

Louis couldn't answer that.

Then, the Dogs rushed in towards the remaining beasts, and all they would do was snarl and raise their weapons...

* * *

Unfortunately, the young Lion named Lucky happened to see the carnage. All of it.

His yowls of grief were heard even outside the temple, on the bridge.

* * *

Lucky rushed into the Throne Room, his horrified gaze only resting on his father and great-grand sire.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

The Lion knelt beside the still living beasts.

"...Dad...?"

Louis smiled sadly and reached up with a trembling paw to let it rest on his cub's tear stained furry cheek.

"...My son...I don't have much time...you are safe...they have left...There is something that I must tell you...Laval...is not your great grand sire...nor am I your true father...no. Look at me! ...Link is...was...your true great grand sire, and his grand sire is your father...we...wanted to keep you safe...do you understand? _We had to keep you safe!_ "

"...From who?"

"...Dogma."

At this moment, the Dogs attacked again, and Louis had enough time to send Lucky away, to a forgotten room in the Temple.

"They will NOT find you there...stay there...for as long as you need...you'll find things...that my Grand Uncle used...in his quest...go now."

* * *

When Lucky looked back, all he could see was just crimson red. Everywhere.

Then he realized that it was on him, too.

* * *

 **How was that? Did you guys like it?**

 **Sorry for the formatting/lines being missing-website's acting up a bit...**


	2. Chapter 2- The Discovery

The Legend of Chima: Lucky's Legacy

The Direct sequel to After The Fall

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Discovery**

 **The Lion Temple (Unscathed Section)**

Lucky could not get the images out of his head. No matter how hard he tried. _I miss you already..._ The Lion knew that there would be no point in going back to his father...

 _They lied to me to keep me safe-but why? Why would they does this?!_ Lucky made his way deeper into the temple, towards a section that had somehow escaped the carnage and destruction.

As he transitioned between the two parts, the condition changed rapidly. The statues of past Kings/leaders still stood tall, the golden stones gleamed from the natural light that fell from the ceiling, which had unfortunately not been so lucky as the rooms below it.

There were a few Chi orbs scattered here and there, but Lucky didn't bother picking them up. _I have no idea if the Dogs are near or not...better safe than sorry..._

Lucky soon found himself in a part of the temple that he knew was...well...abandoned. Nearly everything was covered in dust, and several pieces of the wall and floor looked cracked.

Wanting to at least clean some of his armor, the young Lion sought out a working mirror.

* * *

He had found one.

Lucky took in his reflection: He had a small golden mane, bright blue eyes, which ran in the family, white whiskers, a well built frame, and the traditional Lion clothing..well, traditional for royalty, of course. For weapons, all that he has was a small dagger, made from a Dog Claw.

Then Lucky noticed what room he was in.

"...Is...is that..."

The cub slowly crept closer to a dust covered ball, that was lying on the floor next to what appeared to be a shield of some sort...

Lucky picked up the shield first. It was covered in dust, so he blew the dust off and wiped the metal on his tunic.

The shield depicted a Phoenix on fire, it's wings open to the sky, it's claws clenched and it's feet spread apart, and it seemed to be screaming defiantly. Just above the wings was a strange symbol-one large golden triangle, but within that triangle were three smaller ones, also colored gold; a black triangle connected the three to become the bigger one. Not only that, but in the middle of the triangle was a orb. A green orb, of what appeared to be...Chi? There were also symbols, and as Lucky looked closer, he reconized them.

They were the Tribe symbols. ALL of them.

The shield had a golden rim, and the background was bright blue.

"...Could this be...the Chimaean Shield?"

Then his attention moved towards the dust colored ball.

The Lion reached down and picked up the object, and blew on it.

* * *

He didn't know how long he gawked at the thing for.

"...Sweet Cavora...it's... _Green Chi_."

Even he had heard of its legendary properties-and now he was holding what could be the _very last Orb in his paw_.

"...Wow...Razar wasn't kidding about it's appearance..."

Lucky reached towards a satchel that was on his left side and bagged the Orb for later use.

He then picked up the shield and slung it on his back.

It felt...right, for some reason, but he felt as if something was missing...what was it?

Then, it hit him.

"...If Link used this shield...then he had a weapon to go with it...but it's not here...so...where is it?"

Razar had told him where Link was buried.

Lucky decided to go to Forever Rock.

 _I'll leave straight away._

Then lighting cracked and thunder rumbled and rolled overhead.

 _...Maybe I should wait until the storm is over...then I shall head out on my own._

* * *

 **Just describing stuff in this chapter.**

 **The REAL stuff begins next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 -The Return

The Legend of Chima: Lucky's Legacy

The Direct sequel to After The Fall

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Return**

 **Outside the Eagle Highlands**

Lucky had taken all that he could from the Temple.

The storm had died down a few hours ago, and he had been slowly making his way through the war-struck land to Forever Rock-the final resting place of his real great grand sire, Link.

What he didn't know, however, was that he had been followed by Dogs for the past several minutes...

But Lucky was remembering something Razar had told him...

* * *

 _"Link is buried at Forever Rock. He liked it there, and I was the last beast to see him."_

 _"But why do I need to know this, Razar?"_

 _The old bird stared into the distance._

 _"One day...you'll need something from there."_

* * *

Lucky then heard a noise that brought him back to the present.

Then he heard voices.

"Look who we have here! A cub that's lost his way!"

About seven to ten Dogs had surrounded him, and all that the cub could do was draw his dagger and bring up the shield. It was heavy.

* * *

Razar had been wandering the Highlands for days.

You could say that, if he hadn't lost so many friends, and hadn't seen so much, he would have turned out differently.

He was currently making his way to Forever Rock when he hear the panic stricken roar for help.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...at Forever Rock...**

It was silent. But, if you were there at the time, you would have felt the hairs/fur on your neck stand straight up.

Then, from nowhere, a bolt of golden light came down and struck the moss-covered cairn that had stood by the water for the past two years.

If you were still able to hear, you would have heard a roar...

If you were able to still see, you would have seen a golden paw slowly grip the side of the hole and and flash a certain color...

* * *

 **Starts singing**

 **Guess who's back.**

 **Back Again.**

 **Note that the paw is golden. Not white.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Stranger

The Legend of Chima: Lucky's Legacy

The Direct sequel to After The Fall

* * *

 **Chapter 4- The Stranger**

 **The Eagle Highlands**

Lucky was hurt.

He hadn't been hurt like this before.

And what was worse-these Dogs wanted _to KILL HIM._

* * *

Razar appeared from nowhere, knocking about three dogs out cold with one swift blow of his cane.

"Lucky! What in Blazes are you doing out here?!"

Lucky unfortunately had to retell all that had happened at the Lion Temple.

As he did, The old bird's gaze grew darker and darker, but then lit up slightly when Lucky told him what he had found in the back room.

"...Yes...that is _his_ shield...well, I'll be..."

Then, the two of them heard a noise.

It came from there left, and, by the sound of it, the Dogs had heard it too.

"Who's there! Come out or these two die!"

All of them heard a voice.

"...I have to come out, aye? Well, then...you want me? Here I am."

The sword came from nowhere.

* * *

Razar had to cover Lucky's eyes as the beast did his work.

Once the beast was done, only then did he turn around.

Razar acutally fell over at the sight of him.

* * *

The two Lions looked at each other.

"...I see you found my shield. Good. I hid it well."

"...Are...are you...Link?"

To his surprise, he nodded.

"I am he. Hero of Magic." Then he looked down. "Oh, come _on_ , Razar! Honestly! It's as if I came back to life or something!"

Razar could only stammer. "...You did...?"

"... _What?_ "

Razar slowly got up and looked sharply at the now golden furred Lion.

"Link. What's the last thing that you remember?"

"Talking to you and falling asleep. Why?"

Razar realized something.

 _...He_ did _come back...just old is he?_

"You DIED, Link! Died! Two years ago!"

That caused Link to fall over, as he did, he dropped his sword, and Lucky reached down to pick it up...

* * *

 **I LOVE LEAVING YOU GUYS WITH CLIFF-HANGERS**

 **THEY'RE SO _EVIL_. :).**

 **Have a nice day.**


End file.
